popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
A Broken Frame
A Broken Frame is the second studio album by the British synthpop group Depeche Mode, released in 1982. The album was written entirely by Martin Gore and recorded after the departure of Vince Clarke, who had left the band to form Yazoowith singer Alison Moyet. Alan Wilder was part of a second tour in the United Kingdom occurring prior to the release of this album, but he had not officially joined the band, and thus, does not appear on the album. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Broken_Frame# hide *1 Music *2 Artwork *3 Critical reception and legacy *4 Other versions *5 2006 re-release *6 Track listing **6.1 2006 re-release **6.2 Vinyl *7 Charts and certifications **7.1 Charts **7.2 Certifications *8 Album credits *9 References Musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Broken_Frame&action=edit&section=1 edit In the documentary that appears on the DVD that came with the 2006 reissue, Gore describes the record as "our worst album". None of the singles had long-term success compared to most of Depeche Mode's other albums' singles. A Broken Frame was the only album not represented on 101 and Remixes 81 - 04. Prior to 2006, the last song from the album to be performed live was "Leave In Silence" in 1986. "Leave in Silence" finally made its return (as an acoustic rendition) in a 2006 concert in Paris. Artworkhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Broken_Frame&action=edit&section=2 edit The cover is a photograph, but is intended to resemble a German Romantic painting. It was taken by Brian Griffin and depicts a woman cutting grain in an East Anglian field, near Duxford in Cambridgeshire. Critical reception and legacyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Broken_Frame&action=edit&section=3 edit Melody Maker's noted that, A Broken Frame "- as its name suggests - marks the end of a beautiful dream". Reviewer Steve Sutherland considered that the songs of A Broken Frame "sound like puerile infatuations papering over anonymity" with "weary words". He found that "Shouldn't Have Done That" is the only "ambitious departure" from their previous work.[2] The song "Monument" was covered by GusGus for the Depeche Mode tribute album For the Masses. Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Broken_Frame&action=edit&section=4 edit A special limited edition live album based on A Broken Frame recorded at the Hammersmith Odeon on 25 October 1982 was also released early in 1983 which also included a special 12" version of Get The Balance Right on the B-Side. These editions were limited and had an edition number. 2006 re-releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Broken_Frame&action=edit&section=5 edit In 2006, A Broken Frame was re-released with a bonus DVD. The CD was remastered and (except in the USA) was released on a CD/SACD hybrid. The bonus DVD includes the three B-sides "Now This is Fun", "Oberkorn (It's a Small Town)", and "Excerpts from: My Secret Garden" in addition to several live versions of some of the songs from A Broken Frame. The re-release preserves the album as it was originally intended. The bonus track "Further Excerpts from: My Secret Garden" was removed (but unlike earlier re-releases wasn't put on the DVD as an extra) and the version of "Leave In Silence" is the album version, not the "Longer" version, making its debut in the USA. (Like "Further Excerpts", the "Longer" version doesn't appear on the DVD) There are some omissions with the re-release, including a chord at the beginning of the stereo mixes of "Satellite" has disappeared and there are live versions of "Shouldn't Have Done That" and "The Sun & The Rainfall" listed on the DVD artwork that are not present on the disc itself. Also included was a 27-minute documentary on A Broken Frame called Depeche Mode 1982 (The Beginning Of Their So-called Dark Phase) featuring interviews with Depeche Mode (including Vince Clarke and Alan Wilder) and other personnel such as Daniel Miller and cover-photographer Brian Griffin. There is also footage of television appearances and live performances. The remastered album was released on "deluxe" vinyl in March 2007 in Germany, and internationally in April 2007. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Broken_Frame&action=edit&section=6 edit All songs written and composed by Martin Gore. *Some original US CD copies of the album tacked on the intro of "The Sun & the Rainfall" onto the end of "Shouldn't Have Done That", making "The Sun & the Rainfall" 4:54. *All compositions by Martin Gore. *David Gahan sings lead vocals on all songs except "Shouldn't Have Done That" which is a duet with Gore. "Nothing to Fear" and "Further Excerpts From: My Secret Garden" are instrumental. 2006 re-releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Broken_Frame&action=edit&section=7 edit Mute: DM CD 2 (CD/SACD + DVD) / CDX STUMM 9 (CD/SACD) *Disc 1 is a hybrid SACD/CD with a multi-channel SACD layer. The track listing is identical to the 1982 UK release, except "Satellite" which is 4:43 long and contains a slight edit, or error, at the beginning of the track. *Disc 2 is a DVD which includes A Broken Frame in DTS 5.1, Dolby Digital 5.1 and PCM Stereo plus bonus material. Additional Material: #"Depeche Mode 1982 (The Beginning of Their So-Called Dark Phase)" Minute video Vinylhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Broken_Frame&action=edit&section=8 edit All songs were written by Martin Gore. Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Broken_Frame&action=edit&section=9 edit 1Re-release chart position | style="width:518.799987792969px;vertical-align:top;"| Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Broken_Frame&action=edit&section=11 edit |} Album creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Broken_Frame&action=edit&section=12 edit ;Depeche Mode *Dave Gahan – lead vocals *Martin Gore – keyboards, backing vocals *Andy Fletcher – keyboards, backing vocals ;Additional personnel *Alan Wilder - keyboards, backing vocals ;Production *Produced by Daniel Miller and Depeche Mode *Engineered by John Fryer, Eric Radcliffe *Recorded at Blackwing Studios, London *CDD Pre-Mastering by WCI Record Group *Photography by Brian Griffin *Design: Martyn Atkins *Calligraphy: Ching Ching Lee *Clothes Stylist: Jacqui Frye *Publisher: Mute Records *Distributor: Warner Music (U.S.) *Label: Mute Records (UK) / Sire Records (U.S.) Category:1982 albums